Call me maybe
by Azhy
Summary: —¡Sakura tuvo sexo telefónico con mi novia! —acusó Suigetsu. Y, ante la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes, una sonrojada Sakura se defendió. —¡No fue telefónico! ¡Fue por mensajes de texto! /crack.


**Disclaimer applied.**

_—Crack._

**.**

* * *

**.**

—¡No tardo! —sonrió mostrando sus perturbadores puntiagudos dientes y salió dando un portazo.

Sakura suspiró derrotada enfocando de nueva cuenta su vista en el grueso libro que leía. Estaba en casa de Suigetsu, uno de sus compañeros de clase, intentando razonar la lógica que había llevado a Kakashi−sensei a emparejarla con él para ese trabajo. No es que lo odiara, o algo por el estilo, pero bien podría trabajar con Sasuke o incluso con Naruto, que sabían cuán importante era para ella obtener una calificación perfecta en su clase favorita. Suigetsu, sin en cambio, era un completo irresponsable.

Llevaba una hora ahí y él se la había pasado mirando televisión, perdiendo el tiempo y hablando por teléfono. Y luego, de la nada, le había dicho que tenía que salir un momento, y que no tardaría mucho. Intentó detenerlo, pero para cuando iba a decir algo, él ya estaba en la puerta listo para salir.

Resopló, cerrando el libro con la certeza de que ya había avanzado lo suficiente por sí misma. El resto estaría a cargo de aquél irresponsable. Recargó los antebrazos sobre la mesa en la que trabaja y reposó su mentón entre sus manos, cansada. Sintió la mesa vibrar bajo sus codos, segundos después, una melodía pegajosa comenzó a sonar. Sakura miró a su derecha, donde el móvil de Suigetsu reposaba. El muy idiota lo había olvidado.

Miró con detenimiento la pantalla cuando la cancioncilla se detuvo y se dio cuenta que le había llegado un mensaje. Volteó a ambos lados antes de tomar el celular entre sus manos, pensando que si él era tan desconsiderado como para dejarle todo el trabajo, ella podía ser lo suficientemente desconsiderada como para revisar su mensajería instantánea.

Abrió la bandeja de entrada, frunciendo el ceño al notar que el remitente era precisamente Karin Uzumaki, una chica a la que no tenía precisamente en muy alta estima, muy a pesar de ser la prima de su mejor amigo y la novia de Suigetsu.

Chasqueó la lengua y leyó el mensaje.

"¿Aburrido, dientes de tiburón?".

Sakura sonrió malévolamente antes de teclear:

"Ciertamente".

Dejó el aparato de lado, sintiéndose realizada con su pequeña venganza. Gastar un par de centavos del crédito de Suigetsu en un mensaje con su novia. Era oficialmente una chica mala.

El móvil volvió a vibrar y Sakura lo tomó, levemente sorprendida. No esperaba que Karin contestara.

"¿Ciertamente? ¿Desde cuándo hablas como un idiota?".

Frunció el ceño y aporreó las teclas, contestando:

"No hablo, escribo. ESCRIBO. Y no lo hago como un idiota. Tú mejor deja de ESCRIBIR y lee un libro, zanahoria. Ciertamente es, _ciertamente_, una palabra bastante normal".

Karin no demoró ni un minuto en contestar.

"Para tu información, idiota, yo leo".

"El Cosmopolitan no cuenta".

"¿Por qué rayos no?".

Sakura rodó los ojos y dejó el celular por la paz. Minutos después de soplarse el cabello de la frente, alisar su falda y contar las manchas de la pared, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Lo tomó y lo puso en vibrador, ignorándolo. Su paciencia duró unos treinta segundos.

"Tiburón".

"Tiburón, contesta".

"Anda, ¡muero de _aburrición_!".

"Es aburrimiento, estúpida".

"¿Y tú quién eres? ¿La RAE?".

Sakura rió.

"¿Qué quieres?".

"Estoy aburrida. MUUY aburrida".

"Lo sé. Ya me lo dijiste".

"Ya te lo ESCRIBÍ".

"Touché".

El teléfono vibró entre sus manos. Sakura miró hacia todos lados pensando que ese sería el último mensaje que contestaría. Borraría la evidencia y fingiría demencia si Suigetsu se enteraba.

"¿Quieres divertirte?".

Aguantó una carcajada antes de responder:

"Oh, por Dios, sí".

Lanzó sin delicadeza el móvil sobre la mesa y abrió el libro de nueva cuenta, decidiendo acabar el trabajo ella misma. Enfocó su absoluta atención en las pequeñísimas letras que se amontonaban en un intento de hacerle entender el complejo funcionamiento del—

Vibración. Una muy insistente.

Suspiró y tomó el celular, leyendo el nuevo mensaje. Arqueó una ceja, totalmente confundida.

"¿Qué traes puesto?".

Intentó recordar lo que Suigetsu vestía justo antes de desaparecer.

"Una camiseta púrpura y unos pantalones crema. Zapatos negros. ¿Por qué?".

"¿Cómo que POR QUÉ? Quítatelos, imbécil. ¿Cómo pretendes divertirte vestido?".

Frunció el ceño y regresó a leer los mensajes anteriores, buscando el pequeño detalle que se la había pasado como para no entender de qué rayos hablaba ella. Sus mejillas pasaron del tono de su cabello a un rojo intenso cuando entendió a lo que Karin se refería. Ella quería _ese_ tipo de diversión.

Lanzó el teléfono a la mesa como si este fuera el anticristo e inhaló profundamente, tratando de calmarse, pero el celular volvió a vibrar y ella entró en pánico. Estaba mal, esas eran conversaciones en las que ella definitivamente no debía meterse, pero… la curiosidad era demasiada. ¿Cómo podría llegar a ser eso? Textos sucios y subidos de tono. Jamás había hecho algo así.

La tentación la venció y tomó el móvil de nueva cuenta.

"¿Ya estás desnudo?".

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente. Tecleó con nerviosismo.

"Parcialmente. ¿Qué hay de ti?".

"¿Parcialmente? ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Estás matando la pasión".

Sakura se mosqueó.

"Joder, ya estoy desnudo, ¿lo estás tú?".

"Ese es el tiburón que conozco. Y sí, lo estoy. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?".

Sakura tragó grueso. ¿Qué quería hacer ahora? Pues ni idea. ¿Qué querría hacer un tipo como Suigetsu ahora?

"Pues follar".

"¡Esa ya lo sé, idiota! Pero, ¿qué quieres hacer antes?".

Mierda. ¿Antes? ¿Algo así cómo una introducción? Ella no sabía nada de eso, así que decidió optar por lo obvio.

"Tócate".

"¿Qué quieres que me toque? Joder, sé más específico".

Sakura suspiró, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

"Tócate los pechos… y pellízcate los pezones".

"Mhn, eso estuvo muy bien. ¿Qué más? ".

«Mhn». Sakura ahogó una carcajada. ¿Qué se supone que era eso? ¿Un gemido textual? Se miró a sí misma, tratando de imaginar que podría ordenarle.

"¿Cómo se sienten tus pechos bajo tus manos?".

"Calientes. Me sudan las manos y el roce es excitante".

«Caliente», esa era la palabra que necesitaba para echar a volar su imaginación. Creó en su mente la imagen de la chica, pelirroja, alta y guapa. Quizá estaba tirada sobre su cama y se había sacado los lentes, aunque considerando que estaba más ciega que un murciélago era más bien poco probable.

"¿Dónde estás?".

"En mi habitación, pero no le he echado el pestillo a la puerta. Me excita que alguien pueda venir repentinamente y me encuentre desnuda, acariciándome".

Sakura miró a su alrededor y sintió un tirón en su abdomen bajo.

"Sí, a mí también me excita" contestó cohibida.

"¿Estás tocándote? ¿Lo haces pensando en mí?".

"Por supuesto, estoy pensando en tus senos calientes bajo tus manos".

"¿Quieres que baje la mano? Tengo otras zonas calientes".

Jadeó.

"Sí, baja".

"Me estoy acariciando, ya voy por el ombligo".

"Baja más".

"Dime como te estás tocando. Dame material, cariño".

Sakura se miró la mano izquierda, la que no ocupaba en teclear. ¿Qué estaría haciendo de ser Suigetsu?

"Me estoy masturbando pensando que tus manos son las mías".

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Eso había sido tan vergonzoso incluso de pensar!

"Oh, sí. Ya casi llego ahí, ¿puedes escucharme gemir?".

Rebuscó en su memoria pedazos de las pocas conversaciones que había mantenido con ella, queriendo componer su voz en un jadeo o gemido. Sorprendentemente, funcionó.

"Dime cuando llegues hasta abajo, y no te contengas".

"Llegué. Guíame".

Sakura tragó pesado, removiéndose incómodamente en la silla.

"Mueve tus dedos sobre tu vagina, ¿estás húmeda?".

"Demasiado".

Le temblaron los dedos al notar que, de hecho, ella también lo estaba.

"Mete un dedo, solo uno. ¿Qué sientes?".

"¡Ah, Suigetsu! ¡Eso me gustó mucho!".

"Ahora muévelo, pero imagina que es mi dedo".

"¡Lo es, lo es! ¡Me encanta cómo lo haces!".

"Mete otro dedo. Muévelos más rápido".

"¡Ah, sí! Tus dedos son muy largos. ¿Están mis dedos tocándote? ".

Se miró las manos con cierta culpabilidad y se paseó la zurda sobre el pecho, sorprendiéndose de lo sensible que estaba y avergonzándose de su excitación.

"Sí, y hacen un gran trabajo. Estoy muy excitado".

"Yo también. ¿Puedo añadir otro dedo?".

Se relamió los labios con impaciencia.

"Hazlo".

"Mhn, estoy por venirme".

Sakura apretó los muslos con anticipación.

"Yo también".

"Entonces bajaré y beberé todo lo que tengas que darme, ¿vale?".

Se sonrojó furiosamente, reprimiendo un jadeo.

"Bébelo todo, perra".

"Mhn, me gusta cuando me hablas sucio".

"Entonces te la voy a meter bien duro hasta que te guste que te respete".

Apretó el móvil entre sus manos y frunció el ceño, desconociéndose a sí misma.

"¡Ah! ¡Me vengo, me vengo, tiburón!".

"¡Yo también, zanahoria! Abre la boca".

Se encontró a sí misma abriendo la boca con impaciencia. Unos ruidos en el exterior la hicieron cobrar consciencia de la situación de la que se encontraba y se apresuró a borrar todo rastro de la conversación que había mantenido con Karin. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y aparentó estar sumida en una interesante lección de Biología mientras intentaba regular su respiración y controlar el tono de su rostro. Suigetsu entró segundos después seguido de su hermano mayor y los amigos de este.

Cruzó las piernas con nerviosismo intentado reprimir las pulsaciones de su vagina, que exigía atención, y compuso su mejor sonrisa falsa.

—Kisame−san, buenas tardes.

Él le sonrió de vuelta mostrando una hilera de dientes afilados que la hizo temblar imperceptiblemente—. Rosadita.

—Sakura−chan y yo estamos trabajando en equipo, nii−san —miró a su hermano—. Nos quedaremos aquí en el comedor.

Kisame asintió—. Nosotros iremos a la sala, entonces.

El grupo de jóvenes pasó frente a la mesa haciéndose notar con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Ella contestó el gesto con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Suigetsu se sentó a su lado, sonriendo estúpida y relajadamente.

—¿Y bien, Sakura−chan? —se pasó las manos tras la nuca—. ¿Qué has hecho?

Sakura abrió los ojos con miedo. Él no hablaría de—

—Es mucho trabajo, ¿cierto? —observó el libro frente a ellos con tedio—. No sé que pretende lograr Kakashi−sensei arruinándonos el fin de semana con esto.

Ella suspiró con alivio—. Pues, de hecho—

—Ah, espera un momento —el móvil vibró sobre la mesa, poniéndole los cabellos de punta. Suigetsu lo tomó y la miró sonriente—. Es un mensaje.

Sakura desvió la vista mientras él leía el mensaje con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿"Sabe muy bien"? —leyó para sí, confuso.

Sakura se sonrojó y prácticamente hundió la cabeza en el libro mientras lo escuchaba escribir una respuesta. El celular volvió a vibrar entre sus manos y él a escribir de nueva cuenta. La acción se volvió a repetir varias veces hasta que sintió la inquisidora mirada de Suigetsu sobre ella, quién seguía fingiendo leer.

El celular vibró una vez más y un rotundo gritó reverberó en toda la casa.

—¡¿Qué?!

* * *

Conversaban tranquilamente sobre un hecho sucedido en la universidad hasta que los ruidos provenientes de la habitación contigua fueron imposibles de ignorar.

—¿Pero que es todo ese escándalo? —Kisame se puso de pie mientras sus amigos miraban ingresar a la sala al Hoshigaki menor, con el ceño fruncido y totalmente sonrojado. Sakura, en iguales condiciones, venía detrás de él, tratando de darle alcance.

—Hey, Suigetsu−kun —tomó un poco de aire—, ¡lo siento mucho, en serio!

—¡Al demonio!

—¿Pero qué rayos sucede? —intercedió Kisame totalmente confuso, deteniendo a su hermano.

Él se detuvo y señalo a la única mujer presente acusadoramente—. ¡Sakura tuvo sexo telefónico con mi novia!

Y, ante la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes, una sonrojada Sakura se defendió.

—¡No fue telefónico! ¡Fue por mensajes de texto!

Suigetsu chasqueó la lengua y salió de ahí, pegando un portazo furibundo.

Sakura miró con el ceño fruncido la puerta por la cual había desaparecido el Hoshigaki y resopló.

—No sé porque está tan enojado —comentó para sí misma, haciendo mohines—. A ella parecía gustarle.

Y por la extraña sonrisa que le dedicaron todos los amigos de Kisame, a ellos también parecía haberles gustado.

* * *

_—Omake._

Sakura suspiró, recostada sobre su cama. Había sido un día agotador, pero por fin había caído la noche, aunque, por supuesto, no había logrado pegar ni un ojo.

Un sonido a su costado la desperezo de lo que pudo haber sido su única oportunidad de dormir esa noche y se dio cuenta, con cierto remordimiento, que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Lo que no esperó jamás era que el remitente fuera el mismo de hace unas horas. Tragó con fuerza y se aventuró a leer el contenido.

"Lo sé todo, Haruno. Suigetsu me lo ha contado".

Sakura entró en pánico, pero se obligó a retomar el predominio sobre su persona y pensar que hacer a continuación. ¿Llorar? ¿Pedir disculpas? ¿Pedir clemencia? ¿Fingir demencia?

…¿Mostrar indiferencia?

Tecleó.

"¿Y?".

Segundos de tensión antes de que la pantalla se iluminara, dejándola leer:

"Y… ¿quieres divertirte?".

**.**

* * *

**.**

Fue todo un reto terminar esto. La idea se formuló en mi cabeza repentinamente y aunque parecía fácil, terminó siendo todo un dolor de cabeza. Creo que apestaré para el sexo telefónico y todos sus semejantes.

Escribirlo fue muy cómico, me imaginé cada una de las reacciones de Sakura y, definitivamente, lo que me dio más risa fue la última escena. Imagino a Sakura totalmente sonrojada, a Suigetsu cabreadísimo y a los Akatsukis con cara de WTF?

El título fue este porque estaba escuchando la canción al momento de escribirlo y venía acorde al tema :lol: ¿Soy la única que ama a Suigetsu? Es el más sexy de los chicos con dientes puntiagudos.

Ah, ya necesitaba escribir algo estúpido y sin sentido. Mi intención era no hacerlo demasiado Yuri, pero me fue imposible omitir el omake.

¿Aún sirvo para esto? Cualquier opinión call me maybe. Ok, no, review.


End file.
